James the Orphan
by CharizardRage
Summary: The story of an orphan who becomes a trainer but who lives with a dark past he doesn't know about
1. Chapter 1

James is wearing a black muscle top with a pair of blue jeans on he has brown hair and twilight coloured eyes.

Mylie is wearing a brown jumper and baggy trousers she has a pale complexion with brown hair and eyes.

Part1

One dark night 2 people a young couple were running to a building as they got close the knocked on the door but then suddenly fell down dead. The door opened, a man in his thirty's appeared he had black hair with a handsome face. He stood looking down at the situation his name is Professor Oak, when he noticed the young couple dead he ran inside to phone the police. He then went outside again to wait for their arrival when he suddenly heard something a baby crying he searched for the location of the noise and realised the young women was carrying a bundle of what looked like clothes. He walked over and picked the bundle up he opened it to reveal a baby he felt sorry for the child and hoped that he would get to meet him again when he noticed a note clipped to the boys clothing. He opened it, what the letter stated that the boy was named James and he was 2 years old and that whoever read this letter would look after him. Professor Oak sighed he couldn't look after the child when the police arrived they sorted out everything it seemed the couple had been attacked by a flamethrower attack this bothered Professor Oak that people would use pokemon to kill humans.

8 years have passed James is now old enough to leave the orphanage he grew up in. James started to walk to the door when he head someone cough he turned to see the whole orphanage standing their with a banner saying good luck James and Mylie, he had forgotten that the girl Mylie was also 10 and their teacher had suggested them to go together. "James I have something for you" said his teacher he walked over to get given a strange uniform with an A embroidered on to it "thanks" James replied with confusion in his voice. He suddenly noticed a pretty young girl in the corner who seemed to waiting for him. He realised this was Mylie and she didn't seem best pleased about being made to wait. James ran over and said hastily "sorry for making you wait" Mylie stared at him for a minute before replying "whatever, let's go".

James's p.o.v

I was amazed that I would be starting my journey with such a beautiful young girl but I shook this to the back of my mind as I wanted to concentrate on the goal ahead of me. After 10 minutes of us walking in total silence I thought I would break it by asking Mylie some questions so I asked her "what pokemon are you going to chose as your first partner then" she looked at me thoughtfully for a moment then replied "I thought I would choose Bulbasaur it's a good all rounder pokemon to start with, you?" I replied almost instantly with excitement in my voice "I'm taking Charmander he is great especially his final evolution". After that we walked in silence until we got to the lab which seemed familiar to me for some reason but I shook it off as de-ja-vu.

Normal p.o.v

Mylie knocked and heard a shuffling behind the door and then a voice as the door opened "professor the new trainers are here" said a young man in his late teens he had black hair with a red head band wore a green shirt and red shorts he looked down and said "hi you must be Mylie and James come in Steven is already here waiting" the two walked in with the older teen named Tracey walking behind them. They walked into a living room sort of thing to see a boy of their age sitting in a sofa he had black hair and blues eyes and wore a pair of blue jeans and a red hoody he stood up when he saw James and Mylie walk in. Steven glared at them for a minute then said "well well it's two of the little orphans I can't believe they would let you two train pokemon" he laughed with an evil glare in his eyes then Professor Oak walked out to see the new trainers.

"Welcome I see you all got here in good time now shall we see what pokemon you want to start off with, let's start with Mylie as the say ladies first" said Professor Oak with a cheerful smile on his face. Mylie walked over and picked up the pokeball with a small leaf that was on it, she said "I choose Bulbasaur". She sat back down and Steven thought he would be next but Professor Oak said "James can pick next" James stood up and walked over to the table when he suddenly heard Steven pipe up "why aren't I next I mean I am a lot more important than that orphan" James sighed and turned to sit back down when Professor Oak said with anger in his voice "because I say so now sit down Steven, James please pick your partner". James walked over to the pokeball with the flame on it and said "I pick Charmander as my partner" Steven looked up and seemed relived about James's choice and so Steven picked Squirtle. All three wear given their pokedex's and 5 pokeball's.

Mylie's p.o.v

Me and James started to leave when we heard someone shout "oi orphan boy you want to battle" we turned to see Steven with a malicious look on his face I looked at James to say he shouldn't accept when I noticed a strange sort of flame in his eyes and thought it would be pointless to say anything so I told them I would be ref for the battle.

James's p.o.v

I looked at Steven thinking that he was a pompous wind bag it's why I accepted his battle. I was also getting sick and tired of him calling me orphan boy.

Normal p.o.v

Mylie shouted "this is a one on one battle no time limit, begin" Steven threw his pokeball out first saying "go squirtle it's time for your first battle". James stared at Steven and his pokemon the threw his pokeball out saying "go nova" his charmander appeared and said "char charmander" and Stevens said "squirtle squirt tle". James waited as he prefered his opponent to make the first move suddenlySteven commanded "squirtle tackle attack now" his squirtle charge with its shoulderthen James commanded"nova jump over it then scratch attack whenyour directly behined it" Nova shouted "charmander" and nodded it jumped write over squirtle andused a scratch attack on it's back. Squirtle turned to get another scratch attack directly in the stomach nocking it out. Steven ran off cryingafter calling back his pokemon.

Read and review if u like it then tell me if you don't then don't nit pick just say laters


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

James and Mylie are walking down route 1 also known as the begging as it is the road all trainers from Pallet start on. James and Mylie are walking to get to the next own which is Viridian city of course since the downfall of team rocket the gym there was closed so they are just stopping their for supplies. All of a sudden a Pidgey appeared in front of us instantly we whipped out our pokedex's from our pockets

**Pidgey**

**Normal/flying**

**Height: 1'0"**

**Weight: 4lbs**

**Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

Mylie stared at it then went into battle mode she shouted throwing her pokeball "go Venus tackle attack" her Bulbasaur appeared in a red beam of energy and charged at the pidgey he hit it directly but it wasn't down for the count yet the wild pidgey flew in the air and flapped its wings at the sand using its sand attack this made it difficult for venus to see her opponent but after trying to hit the pidgey three more times venus hit it directly. Mylie jumped in the air throwing her pokeball at the pidgey it turned into red energy and moved three times before a ping made sure she had caught the pokemon.

James was wondering around for awhile eating a banana as if he was waiting for something then the question was answered a wild Mankey appeared instantly James pulled out his pokedex's

**Mankey**

**Height: 1'8"**

**Weight: 62lbs**

**When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath.**

James's p.o.v

This is what I had been waiting for a mankey I had heard that occasionally you would see one out here but it was rare I sent nova into battle throwing my pokeball their stood the red and orange lizard waiting for an order from me. "Nova use scratch attack" I shouted Nova replied "char" and ran at mankey with his claw in the air it hit as the mankey tried to dodge then the wild mankey turned to do its own scratch attack nova was hit quiet badly "Nova use your ember attack now". Nova started to spin and in doing so small embers flew from its tail hitting the wild mankey and getting it to the ground I then enlarged one of my spare pokeballs to its biggest extent and threw it at the wild mankey, the ball wiggled three times before stopping and making a ping noise. I walked over and picked up the pokeball and started jumping in the air I had caught a mankey but now I had to think what to call it. I took out my pokedex to see its info and found out it was female so I came up with the name Kay.

Normal p.o.v

Mylie walks over to James to see what all the commotion is about when he sees James holding a new pokeball, she walks over to him and asks "what pokemon did you just catch then" James looked up to reply "let me show you go Kay" he threw out his pokeball their was a flash of energy and then standing their was Kay the mankey. Mylie stared at it in shock she couldn't believe he caught a mankey as they wear rare around these parts, after awhile she said "wow well you have something to help with the first gym". James stared at her for a minute until it clicked the first gym was a rock one and fighting types had the advantage. They spent a few days in Viridian City to train and get ready for the trip ahead. Then they walked into the Viridian forest were James caught a weedle and caterpie and Mylie caught a caterpie too it was getting late so both trainers suggested to set up camp Mylie pulled out a tent and sleeping bag but James just had a sleeping bag.

Mylie's p.o.v

I looked at James and noticed he only had a sleeping bag I thought that he was mad but didn't want to say about this he seemed peaceful in the moon light. I noticed he was quiet handsome too but pushed this to the back of my mind thinking it was a silly girl crush and meant nothing.

James's p.o.v

I stayed awake till Mylie fell asleep I was looking at the sky to see the stars they wear so clear and beautiful I wished I could see them like this all the time. I then remembered the item my teacher had given me I took it out of my back pack and realised it was a ninjitsu uniform totally black except that letter A which was gold. I pulled the uniform on and to my surprise it fitted I looked over at Mylie and thought I would go for a run. I started to run when I bumped into a bug catcher he looked at me and started to laugh I left the fool and jumped into the trees I couldn't believe how agile I had become it was as if the uniform woke something up in my body.

Normal p.o.v

Mylie awoke and walked over to James to wake him up, she walked over and grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him he awoke with a start. "I'm up" James groggily said trying to get the dust from his eyes he stood up and went to get dressed while Mylie offered to cook breakfast. They had bacon and eggs and started off again battling the bug catchers they bumped into. While walking on one road they suddenly heard a scream they ran into a wide space but all they could see was a huge dust cloud and three figures in side.

What has happened? Find out next chapter. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time we saw are heroes the were in Viridian woods when they heard a scream what will happen in this weeks pokemon.

"What was that" Mylie shouts as she tries to keep up with James, he replies "I don't know but were going to find out. The pair are running until the come to a clearing in the woods were they see three people one is on the floor cowering she is wearing a white lab coat and she had brown curly hair and blue eyes. The other two wear wearing a twilight colour uniform with an 'E' emblem on it one had short ruffled black hair and the other had long blue hair. Mylie and James walk out into the open the two turn to look at them "what do kids like you want?" asked the male James stared at him with a strange rage in his eyes as if he new him then replied "your names would be a god start and what u want with a lady"

The women turned and said "well I am Tidal and my associate is Blaze and we are apart of Element" Mylie looked then turned to James when suddenly his hands were curled up into fists and he had gone pale. All of a sudden James lunged at the man called Blaze and hit across the face, Blaze got back up and had a strange grin on hi face when he finally said "you have fire in you heart why don't you join us Mr?".

James p.o.v

I stared at him I couldn't understand why I would just suddenly attack a man but when he asked me to join him I spat on the ground a glared at him with hatred in my heart. I suddenly noticed that the young women on the ground was holding 2 strange device's they were both types of pokeball one was black and had and evil aura around it the second was gold with a silver circle near the lock of it. I helped the women up and started taking her over to Mylie when I felt extreme heat hit the back off my head.

I turned to face a combusken its eyes upon me I ran a few yards back and went to pull one of my pokeballs out when I realised that both nova and kay were weak from battling when I remembered the women carrying to pokeballs I picked the gold one with the silver circle on it when the women perked up and said "you can't use that it will only open for the write trainer" I stared at her then said "don't worry I have a feeling it will open for me. I turned and threw the pokeball it opened but instead of the red energy that normally appeared their was a huge flash of electricity when it finally disappeared their stood a pikachu I whipped out my pokedex on instinct

Pikachu

Type: electric

Height: 1'4''

Weight: 13lbs

This pokemon has electricity storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.

Normal p.o.v

Mylie stared at the pokemon amazed at how powerful it looked then the battle started with blaze shouting "go combusken attack with low kick" James just stared and seemed not to care when combusken got close enough he shouted "pikachu dodge then use thundershock" the pikachu jumped out of the way quick as a flash and hit the combusken with the biggest thundershock any of them had ever seen frying the combusken then it turned its sights on blaze and tidal and hit them with a another thundershock blasting them away. James turned returning the pikachu to its ball.

James walked over to the person in the lab coat to return it when she suddenly put her hands up and said "you keep it he seems to be fond of you, on the subject about that will you come with me to pewter city I want you to look at something" James thought about it but as that was the first stop thought why not. All three walk the rest off the way to the end of the woods and into pewter city.

Read and review please that's the end


	4. Chapter 4

The legend

I do not own pokemon and never will but i do own the characters and will be not pleased if people use them without my consent laters

James and Mylie followed the scientist to the Science museum but instead of going in the front door the went through the back where their many other scientists working on different projects. James and Mylie walked past these over to a desk that had a name tag on it saying Proffesor Oak on it James stared at it then looked at the young women and asked "i didn't know proffesor oak worked here too" the women looked at him with puzzelement across her face and replied "I'm guessing you started at pallet towwn well this isn't samual oak its his grandson gary oak who works here We have been researching on the trainer who became know only as 'A' he was known world wide for his powerfull pokemon that he trained also for his most powerfull one a mew that he obtained". James stood jaw dropped at the idea that someone had actualy cought a mew ever Mylie looked at him and shook her head with a smile on her face before saying "we haven't introduced ourselves my name is Mylie and the jaw dropped boy their is James, but let me ask you what this legend has to do with the pikachu that James used earlier". "If you will permit me Lucy may i answear that question" and young man in his late teens appeared at the door with brown hair and black eyes he wore a white lab coat and a blue t-shirt underneath. he walked over to James and put his hand out James shook it gladly and looked at the umbreon that had totted out behind Gary he whipped his pokedex out and aimed it at the pokemon

Umbreon

Type:Dark

Weight:60 lbs

Height:3'3"

Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foe to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.

"Nice umbreon now what is so special about that pikachu" James asked Gary looked him over before answearing "that is one of the pokemon 'A' cought during his travels he had many legend dictates that he started with a charmander" James looked down at his belt which held his pokeballs and looked at Nova's he thought it was just a coincidence that that he seemed to have simmilartiys to 'A' and then he looked up and said "this is all facinating but me and Mylie need to go and train for are first gym battle but thanks maybe we will talk some other time" James started to walk out when he heard a cough behind him he turned in time to catch a pokenav. He was about to ask when Gary said "it has my number in it so call me sometime also it has a map of all three reigons hope u win your gym battle laters" They walked out side and headed for the pokemon centre to rest up. It was night time and James was restlessso he thought he would go for a walk then he noticed his ninja uniform and thought better still i'm going for a run across the roof tops he put his uniform on left the pokecentre and climbed a wall to get to the roof top. He ran along and started to jump from roof to roof when he suddenly stopped as he noticed three people on top of the museum. He jumped closer to get a better view and noticed the element uniforms. He reconised Tidal and Blaze but the third one was new. James pulled out the gold and silver ball which contained pikachu who he had nicknamed bolt James pounced at the intruder doing a low kick to tidal and blaze. He then stood before the other member. This member smiled and said "this the kid you two screw ups lost too" Both tidal and blaze look at the man and seem generaly scared.

James then noticed a strange device in the mans hands that hada green aura around it the man saw what james was looking at and smiled before producing a whip from it that looked like a vine. "My name is leaf and its time to showyou the power of grass pokemon" said leaf and he pulled out a pokeball "go venusaur" Leaf shoutedthrowing the pokeball and from it came the mighty grass pokemon on instinct Jameswent to pull out his pokedex when he relised he didn't have it. He grabbed nova's pokeball and said "i have an advantage go nova" from the pokeball his little red and orange lizard appeared looking at the venusaur ready to battle "please that wimpy looking pokemon couldn't hurt afly besidesmy pokemon is not the only one who is going tobe attacking" Leaf said and with a quick motion he ran at James brandishinghis whip James shouted "nova ember attack wide spread" nova nodded and started to spin around in the spot making the flames from its tail fly off but it was going faster so the range radiuse was much bigger. Leaf stopped and started to back away when all of a sudden the charmandert stopped when he could see properly again the boy and his pokemon were gone.

The next day the news stated that a black type of pokeball had been stolen from the labs behind the museum James bit his lip when he heard he thought he should of tried harder but he had to focus on his match with the gymleader he walked upto the gym with Mylie it was a building that seemed to be built out of rock he walked inside and said "hellome and my travelling companion have come to challenge the gym leader when the lights turned on and two ppl were sitting at the far end one was an old manwithgrey hair andclosed eyes the other was a boy about james's age with brown hair and the slitclosed eyes "we accept" both said and from the sides came a battle arena both james and mylie had to jump before getting squashed.

Oooh ain't eye a stinker find out next time if James will get his first badgeplz read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Soz college work has been keeping me pretty busy lately but his the next episode

Charizardrage does not own pokemon and never will

First badge

This would be James and Mylies first badge and it was a double battle.

"Before we start we shall introduce ourselves I am called flint and this is my second eldest son forest and who are you" said the old man with closed eyes.

"My name is James from Pallet town orphanage" James shouted psyched for the upcoming battle "and this is my travelling companion Mylie" he said pointing to the dark haired girl.

A ref appeared at the side of the battle arena and shouted "this is a double battle each trainer will use one pokemon each begin" all 4 threw a pokeball each shouting the name of the chosen pokemon.

"Alright Kay attack onix with karate chop then drop under and use low kick" James shouted his makey looked at him and nodded Kay ran at the onix jumping in the air she slammed in to the rock pokemon with the side of her hand making the giant rock snake go of balance she then got low to the ground and hit it with her low kick attack making the onix stumble and fall over there was a huge tremor through the floor but it wasn't just the onix falling that made it James looked over to see Mylie's bulbasaur Venus in a lot of trouble it was up against a huge golem that was trying to crush Venus with its earthquake attack.

"Venus use your vine whip aim it at that things legs" Mylie shouted Venus complied by launching two vines from the bulb on its back and wrapping around the golems legs, Mylie looked over at James and said "get Kay to use a karate chop on golems back".

James suddenly shouted to Kay "Karate chop in the centre of golems back now" the mankey use its speed and slams the huge boulder like pokemon directly in its centre back making it fall over with a devastating crash.

The ref put up a flag and said "the winners are James and Mylie from Pallet town" Flint and Forest walked over to the two and presented them with a small badge shaped like a stone Flint said "you both deserve these boulderbadges" both James and Mylie jumped in the air and high fived each other.

The next day the trainers started heading out on to the next city and their next badge

Hope you like it just do the usual r&r thanks laters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 mount moon

James and Mylie were walking away from Pewter City after winning their first badge when Mylie piped up "James I think we should split from here as it will makes us better opponents in the Kanto league"

James looked at her and started to ponder her suggestion then replied "it was nice knowing ya Mylie maybe we can meet in the finals of the league and it was fun travelling with ya" Mylie smiled and walked off without replying just waving her hand goodbye. James just smiled to himself then pulled out a pokeball and threw it to the ground where his red lizard Nova appeared "its just me and you now Nova lets go shall we" he said patting the fire type pokemon on the head it replied with a nod and a "char" and they got started on their chosen route to the next gym in Cerulean City they walked along till the huge rock mass came into view they had finally got to Mount moon the only place where u could find the pokemon Clefairy he walked in and found nothing as if no trainers came through here he walked along with Nova's tail illuminating the way he walked till he found the reason he had come here a Clefairy ran past.

He followed In quick pursuit and sent out Kay to combat the pokemon he order her to attack which she did knocking the pokemon out but she did something he didn't expect she attacked him he got Nova to use ember to keep the pokemon back so the fire type launched a weaker version of fire spin at Kay and knocked her out he looked puzzled and returned her to her pokeball then threw one at the unconscious Clefairy he walked on till he heard talking.

"Hey did u hear what pokemon it is we are meant to find here Tidal" it was Blaze and by the sound of it he was with Tidal James looked around the corner to see the two members of team element searching for something. He was tempted to jump out ant attack them but that wasn't his style so he walked on past the two grunts and looked for the exit he had many battles and he used Nova mainly but did occasionally send out Bolt for the Zubat pokemon he daren't use Kay as she seemed mad at the minute. He finally found the exit and started to walk on to Cerulean City he walked straight to the local pokemon centre and phoned Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor Oak how may I help oh it's you James what's up caught any new pokemon" he said with a smile on his face.

"I caught a few new pokemon and I was wondering my mankey attacked me earlier and I don't know why I hoped you would know" he said sending his new pokemon he didn't want to keep through the teleporter.

"It may be that she is two powerful or she is stubborn most rookies shouldn't try controlling such a powerhouse pokemon straight away u should send it to me with the rest and I'll look after it" he said still smiling

James smiled back then replied "thanks professor I hope she doesn't bother you two much oh and by the way me and Mylie met your grandson Gary in Pewter"

"Oh you did well that's good did he give any advice to you since he used to be a trainer too" Oak said chuckling a bit.

"No he was just interested how I could use this strange pokeball that belonged to A" James said producing the strange device.

Professor Oak looked stunned then remembered the energy he felt from the child the day he met him "well that is interesting well anyways James I'll let you get on as I need some rest night"

"Night professor thanks for the help" James yawned he walked off to one of the rooms with bunk beds and fell asleep.

Soz boring chapter but u know the drill r&r thanxs


	7. Chapter 7

From now on I will be writing what the main characters pokemon are and what their names are I do not own pokemon nore will I ether those I got a good card collection lol

James's pokemon, Nova (charmander), Bolt (pikachu)

Chapter 7

The new companion and the Cascadebadge

James walked out of the local pokemon centre wanting to do some training with Bolt before his gym battle the next day he found the park area where trainers would go to battle and saw a battle in progress so he walked up and watched from the sidelines. The two battle was a girl and a boy the girl had brown hair with brown eyes with a slight tint of red which interested James then he looked over at the other trainer and gasped in shock, it was Steven the snotty kid from Pallet the two pokemon on the field were wartortle the evolved form of Steven's squirtle and a diglett on reaction James pulled out his pokedex and pointed it first at the wartortle

Wartortle

Type: Water

Height: 3'3"

Weight: 50lbs

Its tail is large and covered in a rich thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in colour as the wartortle ages. The scratches on the shell are evidence of the pokemons toughness as a battler.

Then James pointed the device at the diglett

Diglett

Type: Ground

Height: 0'8"

Weight: 2lbs

Diglett are raised on most farms. The reason is simple-whenever this pokemon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilted for growing crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.

James p.o.v.

Oh man that girl will lose for sure water is super effective against ground pokemon there is no way she will beat Steven.

Normal p.o.v.

As James thought on what he thought came true as he predicted the diglett had tried digging underground but wartortle launched a water gun down the hole where diglett was bringing it back to the service unconscious.

"Humph child's play girly you should get something a lot stronger than that thing if you want to challenge this city's gym leader as they are expert water pokemon trainers" Steven said with a cruel smirk on his face he then suddenly piped up "is their know worthy trainer out their who can beat me".

James had seen enough he was sick of this cocky gits attitude so he jumped out shouting "why don't you try me punk or are you chicken".

Steven turned to face his challenger when he suddenly recognized him "so the orphan boy has come to challenge me has he well this will be fun lets say a one on one pokemon battle is that alright with you" he smirked.

James just glared pulling Bolts pokeball to the ready he could feel the electric pokemon getting excited he glared at Steven the replied "fine by me Steve so why don't we just start got Bolt" the electric pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Alright lets go geodude" Steven shouted throwing the ball out and appeared was a pokemon that looked like a boulder James whipped his pokedex out and pointed it at the pokemon.

Geodude

Type: Rock/ground

Height: 1'4"

Weight: 44lbs

When geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hiker's on it unwittingly. In the morning, this pokemon rolls down hills in search of food.

"So you think you can catch me out with a ground type because they are unaffected by electricity go bolt use Iron tail attack" James smirked with a chuckle, Bolt ran at the rock then jumped in the air where its tail glowed silver and with one slam directly in the centre of the rock pokemons head making it fly backwards.

Steven looked stunned then replied "alright geodude show him the mega punch attack" the rock types fist started to glow and he swung at Bolt but the electric type had already vanished all the people looked up while James smirked.

He suddenly ordered "Bolt muster all your power in one final attack thunderbolt directly in the crack you made" the pokemon took in all of its energy and launched the most powerful thunderbolt ever seen knocking the rock type out.

"Damn you James I'll be back for revenge you can count on it" Steven walked of with a much bigger chip in his shoulder. James started to walk back to the pokemon centre when he bumped into the girl who had battled Steven earlier "wow your amazing I wish I had pokemon like yours" she said with tears in her eyes.

James suddenly took her in his arms and said "your diglett is powerful but you need to learn when to execute attacks and make combos with them like my iron tail thunderbolt I knew Bolt didn't stand a chance unless I could hit that geodude with a direct hit".

They both walked into the pokemon centre and the young girl introduced herself, her name was Rebecca and she had only started too.

Will Rebecca become a powerful ally for James and what surprises wait at his next gym battle R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own pokemon neither will I in the future sits in corner and cries

means thought

Now back with this episode

Chapter 8

James catches a new pokemon

Pokemon

James: Nova (charmander), Bolt (pikachu)

Rebecca: diglett, misdreavus

We return to see James talking to his new found friend Rebecca. "So what pokemon do you own Rebecca" James enquired.

"Well I only have 2 my diglett who you have already met and misdreavus" she replied blushing a bit as she thought James was cute "what pokemon do you own James"

"Well I have a few but on me I have a pikachu and a charmander I used to have a mankey but she attacked me so I sent her back to Professor Oak" James replied not noticing her blushing but keeping a close eye on some one who looked dodgy "hey Rebecca here is a thought u want some company on your travels"

Rebecca started to blush madly before replying "if you like I mean it's your choice hey maybe we can go train at the park area for the gym battle"

James looked up suddenly realising that Rebecca seemed to be blushing madly he scratched his head before saying "yeah okay you'll also need to catch something or teach one of your pokemon and electric or grass type attack"

They started out to the park when James felt something following them it seemed strange the aura that was coming from it. What was stranger is how he could sense it they walked on but he still felt it he turned rapidly and pulled out Nova's pokeball "Nova ember attack now go" throwing the orb a red beam appeared and in its place stood the red & orange lizard like creature jumped to were the disturbance was coming from he came back with an Abra unconscious but it wasn't like basic types it was black with bright blue eyes James pulled out his pokedex:

Abra

Type: Psychic

Height: 2'11"

Weight: 43lbs

Abra needs to sleep 18hours a day. If it doesn't, this pokemon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers, if it is attacked Abra escapes using teleport while it is still sleeping.

"Hey James you should catch it Abras are difficult to find in this area" Rebecca aid winking at her male companion.

James looked at the pokemon and pulled out an empty pokeball he gently tapped it on the pokemon and a red beam engulfed it James smiled to himself then suddenly realized that Nova was glowing he looked up and said "Nova whats wrong did you get hurt come on talk to me" Nova replied with a growl "charmeleon char" the light cleared to reveal a bigger version of charmander with a sort of horn growing out of its head on instinct James pulled out the pokedex:

Charmeleon

Type: Fire

Height: 3'7"

Weight: 42lbs

Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes with is razor sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white colour.

"Congrats seems Nova evolved to charmeleon after that little bout" Rebecca said inspecting the new pokemon.

James pulled out Nova's pokeball and said "return" which it did compliantly they walked on to the park area to see who was battling.

When they got to the park their was a battle in full progress it was Steven again picking on someone weaker than him as usual this really made James blood boil the boy was using a metapod, Steven was using the geodude James had beaten yesterday it had a plaster on its head where Bolt had put a crack in it which made the pokemon look quite amusing James thought it unfair because Steven was bombarding metapod with rock throw attack when all of a sudden the metapods shell broke James was shocked thinking that Steven had gone too far when all of a sudden a butterfly like creature appeared from the cocoon.

"Alright butterfree use confusion" the young boy shouted with excitement, a blue aura appeared around the butterfree then around geodude the attacked flung geodude into the air and he came back with a sickening crunch shockingly he got back up but he was completely confused and started too hit himself in the end Steven gave up returning his pokemon and running back to the pokemon centre.

The boy laughed then said "can anyone beat his performance" James looked up and jumped out pulling one of his pokemon from his belt.

"Okay I'll give you a match you will remember" James replied smiling the whole time.

"Cool I choose butterfree of course" the boy said "oh by the way names Jackson remember it" He winked at all the girls most just fainted where Rebecca started to pretend to throw up.

"Real ladies man aren't you but it will take more than that to beat me" James said while trying to figure out which pokemon to use when he came across the abra I wonder it is a psychic type so confusion will have little affect "alright I choose Alek go" their was a flash or light then the black pokemon appeared.

"That's a strange coloured abra you got their oh well butterfree use tackle"

"Alek dodge using teleport then umm" suddenly an image appeared in James's head it showed him shouting thief attack then he was back "alright Alek thief attack" Alek vanished then reappeared behind butterfree hitting it squarely in the back and reappeared holding a pair of twisted spoons "huh so that's why huh your butterfree had an enhancement with these here twisted spoons alright then Alek confusion attack" Alek blasted the butterfree with so much force that it landed just out side the pokemon centre.

"Damn you I'll get you back for this you'll see" the boy named Jackson said crying and running away.

In a bush close bye we see Tidal and Blaze watching and waiting.

Well that's this chappy done R&R as always out


End file.
